


Bajor

by MarquisDeMenaux



Series: Toran [2]
Category: Bajor - Fandom, Cardassia - Fandom, Star Trek, ds9 - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Love between different species, Rape
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:22:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28893591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarquisDeMenaux/pseuds/MarquisDeMenaux
Summary: Toran... mal wieder... in einer anderen Version.Ein Cardassianischer Politiker der sich für Bajor einsetzt und dessen ganze Familie ausgelöscht wird. Eine Bajoranerin kommt ins Spiel...Ja eine Liebesgeschichte, nicht explizit, dennoch ich schreibe ja gerne sowas.Sorry für all die Schreibfehler.
Relationships: Cardassian Bajoran
Series: Toran [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1405510





	1. Chapter 1

In letzter Zeit ging alles so furchtbar schnell, dass er keine Zeit hatte sich in neue Situationen zu fügen. Gestern hatte Cardassia Bajor aus seinem Würgegriff befreit, da waren sie alle abgezogen, alle außer Toran und seiner Familie. Cardassianer konnten zu anderen Cardassianern ebenfalls sehr grausam sein. 

Toran war bloß ein einfacher Politiker und Soldat, nach seiner Ausbildung in Bamarren beschloss er, was ungewöhnlich war, eine Politische Karriere. Doch was Cardassia mit Bajor anstellte missfiel ihm. Ja, Cardassia benötigte dringend Ressourcen, das stand außer Zweifel! Aber doch nicht auf dem Rücken eines anderen Volkes, nicht nur er allein sah das so, viele andere ebenfalls. Viele andere die nicht mehr am Leben waren, ohne Zweifel dem obsidianischen Orden in die Hände gefallen und ermordet. Die letzten Jahre hatte er sich aufgelehnt und stark gemacht für Bajor, war sogar nach Bajor gezogen, hatte sich ein Haus gebaut und seine Familie geholt. Miee seine kleinste Tochter wurde hier geboren, seine drei älteren Kinder nicht. Seine Frau Gaia zog mit ihm, denn sie fand das was er tat gut, auch wenn sie Cardassia mit einem so unguten Gefühl im Bauch verlassen hatte, dass ihr manchmal übel wurde. Übel vor Angst und übel vor dem was kommen sollte.   
Hätte er nur auf sie gehört, dann würden sie nun auf Cardassia ein ansehnliches Leben führen, wären gar noch am Leben! Er hatte die Vorahnung immer abgetan, er dachte es wäre eine Laune in der Schwangerschaft. 

XXX

Doch den obersten Anführern Cardassias war er ein Dorn im Auge, sie wollten ihn schon lange loswerden. In den letzten Monaten hatte er das Volk so sehr aufgehetzt mit seinen Reden, dass es einem Verrat gleichkam. 50 Jahre Besatzung und mindestens genau solange hatte er sich dagegen aufgelehnt. 

Von jetzt auf gleich war damit Schluss. 

Sie kamen zu seinem Haus und dann ging er in einem Inferno unter! Ohne Vorwarnung brachten sie erst seine Kinder um und dann taten sie Gaia schlimmes an, bevor sie sie durch einen Schnitt in die Kehle erlösten. Es ging so schnell, dass er keine Zeit zum denken hatte. Die Soldaten waren zu fünft und er allein. Schreie Blut, Phaser Schüsse! Irgendwann als die Schlachtung vollendet, kamen sie ihn zu holen. Ein Schlag setzte ihn Schachmatt und er ging zu Boden, nachdem sie ihn gefoltert hatten. Keine Zeit für Gedanken, keine Zeit für irgendwelche Gefühle… Gefühle waren so fehl am Platz, in ihm breitete sich eine irrsinnige Kälte aus, eine Kälte die sein Herz auffraß! Eine schützende Kälte die ihn… dankbar… davor bewahrte durchzudrehen! 

Als er fiel starrte er ihre Füße an, wie sie sich umdrehten und verschwanden dann verschwamm alles vor seinen Augen und er spuckte so unendlich viel Blut. Er versuchte sich auf die Seite zu drehen um nicht daran zu ersticken und als er es endlich, endlich schaffte sank er in tiefe Bewusstlosigkeit. Ein so unendlich dankbares Nichts bemächtigte sich seiner, dass er sich entkräftet ergab.

XXX

Er erwachte und es war so unheimlich Still! So unheimlich ruhig und anders…   
Er stöhnte als er sich hoch rappelte und sah sich um, seine Wange schmerzte derart heftig, dass er sie sich hielt und darüber strich. Eine lange Wunde vom Augenknochen bis zum Kinn prangte und klaffte da. Er blutete schrecklich, er sah sich um nach einem Verband und spuckte dabei elendiglich viel Blut. Dann fiel ihm siedend heiß ein was mit seiner Familie geschehen war. Er rannte, so schnell seine Füße ihn trugen, los und fand nur   
Tod. Wie in Trance beerdigte er seine Liebsten und wie in Trance sang er den Totengesang mit Nennung all seiner Ahnen und ihrer Ahnen… dann sammelte er Blumen und legte sie nieder. Am liebsten wäre er mit ihr ins Inkaron übergegangen, ins Reich der Toten.

XXX

Er saß schon seit Gestern hier und konnte nicht weinen, nur auf ihre Gräber starren. Plötzlich das Schreien eines Kindes, seines Kindes. Er erkannte Miees Stimme wieder. Miee wie hatte er sie vergessen können? Sein kleiner Schatz… Er eilte humpelnd zurück ins Haus und fand sie in einem Kleiderschrank, Gaia hatte sie in das schützende Versteck gelegt in der Hoffnung sie käme zurück. Er nahm das kleine Bündel an sich und küsste viele Male ihre Stirn, sie schrie vor Hunger… war sie doch erst wenige Tage alt und noch auf die Milch ihrer Mutter angewiesen. Doch was konnte er tun? Hier auf Bajor war alles zerstört, alles in Schutt und Asche, keine Infrastruktur, keine Krankenhäuser… Nichts! Danke Cardassia!!!!!

Sie vergifteten sogar die Felder der Leute hier, Seen und Flüsse! Kurz vor Abzug gab es noch Massenmorde an Inhaftierten Minenarbeitern oder zufälligen Passanten, die nur zu fliehen gesucht hatten. 

Er nahm sie in seinen Arm und mit zum Grab ihrer Mutter, musste er nun zusehen wie sein eigenes kleines Kind verhungerte? Nach Stunden wurde sie still, er hatte ihr etwas Wasser auf einem Stoff Schnuller gegeben, wusste es würde nicht helfen. Wusste es würde nur die Qual lindern. Er hielt sie so innig im Arm und wollte ihr etwas sagen, doch merkte das er keine Stimme hatte. Er versuchte alles, doch sie hatten ihn offensichtlich zum Schweigen gebracht, für immer! 

XXX

So gegen Abend gab es einen riesigen Tumult auf seinem Grundstück. Fünf bajoranische Männer jagten eine Frau, als sie sie hatten griffen sie sie und rammten sie in den Boden. Danach folgte eine Vergewaltigung nach der anderen, er verließ die Gräber, Miee schützend und vorsichtig versteckt an die Seite legend, um zu sehen was da los war, hörte schreckliche Schreie und rannte hinkend los. Dann schoss er ins Haus, holte einen Desruptor, kam zurück und schoss einen nach dem anderen in die Flucht. Nur Warnschüsse… er hatte nicht vor jemanden zu töten! Die Frau sah zu ihm hoch und ihr Blick erstarrte, sie versuchte sich aufzurichten, um zu fliehen. Doch alles vergebens, ihr halber Körper war entblößt und dann erkannte er warum die Männer sie hassten, sie war eine cardassianische Amüsierdame. Eine Hure um genauer zu sein. Sie trug eine Art Ballkleid und Ohrringe, dicke Schminke und Nagellack. 

Er sah sie entsetzt an wie sie ihn. Er beschloss ihr auf zu helfen, sie schrie und schlug um sich als er sie anfasste. Er nahm Abstand und legte den Kopf schief. Er zeigte seine Handflächen damit sie verstand, dass er ihr nichts wollte, dabei hustete er seine Tunika immer blutiger. Sie misstraute ihm und drohte ihm. Wie konnte man einem Cardassianer vertrauen? Er verstand sie in dem Moment. Und kniete sich zu ihr. Dabei fiel sein Blick auf ihren halb entblößten Busen. Aus ihrer Brust troff Milch… Also hatte sie irgendwo ein Kind? Sie verfolgte seinen Blick und pures Entsetzen stieg in ihr auf. Er machte eine wiegende Bewegung mit dem Arm und fragte dann mit hochgezogenen Schultern wo es sei? Er bestätigte immer wieder, er würde ihm nichts tun! Er bot ihr seine Hand, doch sie ergriff sie nicht, sie rappelte sich selbst hoch, nur um dann in seine Arme zu fallen. Dann schlug sie so viel um sich, dass sie davon ohnmächtig wurde. Er trug sie ins Haus in sein Gästezimmer. Sie hatte ihn erwischt und er einen Schwall Blut über sie gehustet.

Danach machte er sich auf die Suche und striff, schmerzverzerrt, die halbe Nacht durchs Unterholz. Ein leises Wimmern schließlich ließ ihn aufhorchen. Da lag es in einer Astgabel, gut versteckt, ein kleines bajoranisches Mädchen. Es war ganz kalt, trotz der lauen Sommernacht. Er nahm es an seine Brust, unter seine blutige Tunika. Es schrie plötzlich… wohl auf Grund des fremden, bedrohlichen Geruches oder den des fremden Wesens, dass so anders als seine Mutter war! Er trug es heim und es schrie die ganze Zeit aus Leibeskräften. 

Jeder einzelne Versuch es zu beruhigen schlug fehl. Jetzt erst spürte er seinen ziemlich verletzten, verstauchten oder angebrochenen Fuß! Er setzte sich kurz auf einen Baumstumpf und zog die Hose hoch… der Fuß war dick geschwollen und blau und schmerzte ohne Unterlass. Doch da musste er durch. Er hinkte schmerzverzerrt heim, das schreiende Kind wurde heiser. Er bemerkte, dass es etwa so alt sein musste wie seine Miee. 

Zu Hause angekommen humpelte er durch die Tür und hinauf in sein Gästezimmer zu der Frau. Unterwegs hatte es begonnen zu regnen und er war Tropf nass. Er stand vor ihrem Bett und holte das nunmehr verstummte Kind aus seiner Tunika, hustete seinen Ärmel voller Blut und sah sie an. Sie erblickte mit riesigen Augen was zum Vorschein kam und alles war vergessen als er es in ihre Arme legte. Dabei fiel er kurz auf ihr Bett und hustete, schwallartig, sein Gesicht wies Blutkrusten auf und es stank aufdringlich nach dem eisenhaltigen Rot.

Als er ging sah sie ihm nach… traute ihm trotz allem nicht. Was Cardassianer taten war nicht grundlos. Das wusste jeder! Eigentlich war das aber nur eines der vielen Vorurteile! 

Als er zurück kam hatte er eine Schale mit Wasser und Salben. Er setzte sich an ihr Bett und sie rückte sofort weit ab von ihm. Er zeigte ihr die Schale und die Salben deutete an sie damit zu behandeln, doch sie schlug seine Hände weg. Sie schrie ihn an, die paar Fetzen Bajoranisch reichten kaum aus um sie zu verstehen. Doch das musste er gar nicht, denn er konnte auf Grund ihrer Mimik und der Art der Stimmlage erkennen das es nichts nettes war. Er hob beschwichtigend die Hände und setzte die Schale auf dem Tisch ab, ging hinaus. Dabei hielt er sich stöhnend an der Türklinke fest und ging kurz in die Knie.

Als es Nacht war kam er zurück, er klopfte sanft an ihre Tür und sie hatte augenblicklich Angst. Doch dann sah sie sein Kind in seinem Arm… sie würde dem Cardie nicht erlauben seine Brut groß zu ziehen. 

Er setzte sich, aschfahl an ihr Bett und bedeutete ihr, dass dieses Kind hungrig war. Sie schüttelte den Kopf, er schüttelte seinen und griff an ihr Oberteil, sie zog seine Hand weg und schrie ihn an. Dann biss sie in diese Hand und das war der Moment wo er drohte sie zu schlagen, würde sie nicht augenblicklich aufhören. Das tat sie aber nicht, er schnappte sich beide Hände und hielt sie mit links über ihren Kopf, dabei hustete er ihr versehentlich Blut ins Gesicht, sie zuckte weg. Sie sah zu wie er ihre Brust entblößte und dann holte er sein Baby und legte es daran. Es sah krank aus und war abgemagert. Das Kind trank nicht… war halb tot. 

Er beugte sich hilfesuchend über sie, dann strich er dem kleinen Geschöpf vorsichtig über den Rücken, es war kalt und stand wirklich dem Tode näher als dem Leben. Eine Träne lief seine Wange hinab und sein Ausdruck wurde sehr besorgt, fast panisch. Er wollte ihre Brustwarze anfassen, doch sie schlug die Hand weg. Er nahm wieder beide Hände in eine seiner Hände und hielt sie feste in die Kissen gedrückt… dann sah sie zu wie er mit seinen cardassianischen Fingern ihre Brustwarze drückte bis Milch hinaus schoss. Sie versuchte ihn zu treten und wehrte ihn, dabei schlug sie fast Miee…

Der Schlag kam aus dem Nichts und war so hart, das sie ins Aus ging. Mit der einen Hand nahm er ihre Brust und drückte und mit der Anderen hielt er seine Tochter daran. Dann ganz langsam begann sie zu trinken und schien mit jedem Schluck kräftiger zu werden… sog das Leben zurück in ihren kleinen Körper. Bis sie satt war. Danach nahm er ihr Kind und legte es an ihre Brust, es trank, er wickelt es und legte es zurück in seine Wiege.

Sie beschloss lieber mitzumachen und duldete wenn er sein Kind an ihre Brust legte. Sie hatte ja nun verstanden, dass er alles tat um es zu schützen!   
Schließlich schlug Miee die Augen wieder auf.

Er bemerkte, dass sie ihr Kind erst vor wenigen Stunden geboren haben musste, denn sie wirkte sehr geschwächt und entkräftet!

XXX

Sie konnte sich kaum regen und nur liegen, sie hatte unheimliche Schmerzen.  
Es ging ihm nicht anders und irgendwann sackte er immer öfter in den Schlaf. Miee hatte er bei der Frau gelassen, denn er fürchtete sterben zu müssen. Sie hörte ihn oft in der Nacht husten… sie war bereits vier Tage bei ihm und hatte ihn nur zwei mal gesehen. Er kochte für sie, er entleerte ihren Nachttopf, er tat alles dafür, dass es ihr wenn eben möglich angenehm war. In der vierten Nacht jedoch… kam er nicht, sein Kind begann zu schreien und irgendwann nahm sie es einfach und legte es an ihren Busen. 

XXX

Es war so still hier im Haus, sie hatte ihn immer gehört. Sie quälte sich mit unendlicher Mühe hinaus aus dem Bett und stand wankend auf.

Er rettete ihr das Leben, auch wenn er eines dieser Monster war. 

Sie schlich leise los um ihn zu suchen, als sie mit Mühe jede einzelne Treppenstufe erklommen hatte, stand sie Luft schnappend oben. Nach einer Weile lief sie los und öffnete die Tür zu seinem Schlafzimmer. Ein ekelhafter Blutgeruch schlug ihr entgegen. Sie musste kurz würgen und schluckte den Ekel hinab. Er lag auf dem Bett, hatte die Augen geöffnet und röchelte langgezogen, sein Kopfkissen war Blut durchtränkt. Sie kniete sich zu ihm, hatte ein Messer in der Hand, nur zu ihrem eigenem Schutz, er sah es und brachte ein halb schiefes ganz knappes Lächeln zu Stande. Dann nickte er und brachte mit größter Anstrengung, sich dabei auf den Rücken drehend, seine Hand an ihre um sie mit der Messerspitze voran an seine Kehle zu führen. Dabei röchelte er um danach einen erneuten Schwall auszuhusten. Seine Hand fiel wie ein toter Fisch hinab als er nach Luft japste, ein hohes zischendes Geräusch drang aus seiner Kehle dabei. Das Geräusch verkürzte sich und die Luftzüge wurden hektisch, dabei hustete er immer wieder… er erstickte gerade.

Sie schlug auf seinen Rücken und brachte ihn wieder in die Seitenlage. Er erbrach sich krampfend über sein Kissen und krallte sich in die Bettdecke. Sie lief weg und kam mit einem Glas Wasser wieder. Er nahm es sich und versuchte zu trinken, doch er verschluckte sich und hustete entkräftend lange.

Was tat sie hier? Sie war immer eine gute Seele und sorgte sich um andere aber einen Cardassianer? War das Richtig? 

Sie richtete ihn auf und legte es ihm vorsichtig an die Lippen, er trank ohne Huster und sah dankbar aus. Sie ging wieder und sammelte einige Kräuter, ganz vorsichtig und unter endlosen Qualen. Dann machte sie einen Sud und ließ ihn erkalten danach kam sie wieder und gab sie ihm. Den Rest musste er über eine Schüssel gebeugt inhalieren. 

Zwei endlose Tage vergingen in denen sie das tat. Als sie am dritten Tag in der Küche stand kam er hinab und hatte sich das Gesicht gewaschen. Er hatte auf ein Padd „Danke“ geschrieben und zeigte es ihr, Danke kannte er auch auf Bajoranisch. Endlich ging es mit ihm wieder bergauf, obwohl er wie sie ebenfalls ziemlich lange für, egal, welche Tätigkeit brauchte...

Wie oft hatte sie gesehen wie Toran ihr Kind ebenso behandelte wie seines, es wusch, die Windeln wechselte, mit ihm spielte. Denn dem Kind war das fremde Wesen nicht mehr so unheimlich, es begann ihn ohne Argwohn zu mögen. Sie hatte Angst vor ihm, sehr große! Doch wenn er ihr hätte weh tun wollen, hätte er es schon längst getan.

Der Fall trat nicht ein!

XXX 

Eines Morgens bekam er mit, wie sie sich vor sich selbst ekelte. Cardassianer hatten sehr feine Nasen und ihm war es viel früher aufgefallen. Er bot ihr an sie ins Bad zu bringen (denn das konnte sie trotz allem nicht allein, dafür war sie zu stark verwundet) wenn nötig in die Wanne zu setzen und sie willigte ein. Sie hatte furchtbare Angst, doch etwas musste passieren. Er holte sie sanft an den Bettrand und deutete an sie jetzt hoch zu heben. Sie nickte ihn an. Dann zog er sie hinauf in seinen Arm, hatte Schmerzen, verzog das Gesicht und lief starr los, sie bemerkte seine Pein. Sie sah sich in seinen Armen und dachte sie könne kaum tiefer fallen! Im Bad angekommen setzte er sie am Wannenrand ab und ging hinaus. Rein kommen war nicht das Problem, rauskommen schon eher. Sie rief nach ihm, dabei fiel ihr auf das sie nicht wusste wie er hieß. Er kam hinein und sie lag nackt in der Wanne, was auch sonst. Er hob sie hinaus und setzte sie an den Rand, dann schlug er sie in ein Badetuch und trug sie zurück in ihr Bett. 

Viele Cardassianer hatten sie schon nackt gesehen… und ihr Unwesen mit ihr getrieben. Also war das jetzt auch nicht mehr so demütigend.

Er bemerkte, dass sie wunderschön war, sie sah seine Blicke. Doch er tat ihr immer noch nichts. Er schlug die Decke über sie und lächelte ein Wenig… ein halb schiefes Lächeln. Er hatte lange nicht gelächelt und es tat gut. 

Als er gehen wollte hielt sie ihn mit einem Wort zurück. 

„Warte.“ 

Er sah sie an und legte den Kopf schief. Was wollte sie? 

„Wie heißt Du?“ 

Er verstand nicht, überlegte angestrengt und dann wusste er was sie wollte, ging und kam mit seinem Padd, auf dem „Toran“ stand, zurück. Er sah sie an und forderte ihren Namen.

„Rasa“ Sie sah ihn eindringlich an „wie heißt Deine Tochter“

Er schrieb ihren Namen. 

„Wo ist Deine Frau?“

Er starrte sie an und machte eine ausweichende Handbewegung, dann lief er hinaus und ließ sich bis zum Abend nicht mehr blicken. Er saß, mit Miee, an ihren Gräbern und dachte nach, grämte sich. Er war nicht bereit mit irgendwem darüber zu reden. Es fiel ihm so unendlich schwer zu weinen, er dachte er müsste weinen aber Nichts.

XXX

Irgendwann begann das Eis ein wenig zu brechen, Rasa konnte sich allein zurecht machen und sich selbst um alles kümmern. Er erwartete, dass sie also demnächst gehen würde. Doch Miee war noch auf sie angewiesen und so blieb sie. 

Die Tage im Haus waren angenehm, er ließ sie ganz in Ruhe, außer sie wollte Umgang mit ihm. Auch in der Nacht konnte sie irgendwann ruhigen Gewissens einschlafen und hatte keine Angst mehr davor, dass er käme um sonst was mit ihr anzustellen. Er war eigentlich ein angenehmer Zeitgenosse. Doch warum konnte er nicht sprechen? Wollte er es nicht oder konnte er wirklich nicht? Eigentlich interessierte es sie auch nicht… er wirkte immer so sehr traurig, dass sie anfing Fragen zu stellen, für sich innerlich, niemals an ihn. Instinktiv verstand sie, dass er es nicht wollte. Er war sehr fürsorglich und die Art wie er die Kinder behandelte ließ darauf schließen, dass er bereits welche hatte. Wo waren diese? 

Er humpelte irgendwann so schlimm, dass sie ihm drohte es würde etwas passieren wenn er sich nicht von ihr behandeln ließe. 

\-----  
Sie hatte unzählige Cardassianer bedient, unzählige über sich ergehen lassen, unzählige die sie brutal nahmen. Irgendwann verband sie Brutalität mit ihnen! Sie waren alle so gierig, dass sie nicht mal ihre Uniformen ablegten und gleich über sie herfielen ohne irgendwelche Umschweife, geschweige denn Vorbereitungen. Sie waren so grob und drückten sie mit ihren Uniformen sehr unangenehm ins Bett. Sie hatte sie selten respektiert und auch nur angesehen, dafür waren sie zu versessen darauf mit ihr zu schlafen. Sie nahmen sich was sie wollten… und nach der Besatzung floh sie aus einem der Hauptquartiere, rannte weit weit weg, bis die Männer auf sie aufmerksam wurden und sie Hure schalten. Ihr Kind welches sie erst vor wenigen Stunden geboren hatte trug sie in einem Wickel um den Oberkörper.

Sie versteckte es und rannte panisch weiter.

Ihr Kind das Einzige was sie von ihrem erschlagenem Ehemann hatte, ihr ein und alles. Ihr Ehemann wurde dazu gezwungen in den Minen zu arbeiten, als er sich weigerte machte der Aufseher kurzen Prozess um den anderen das Exempel zu zeigen. Da war Jadil erst 23 Jahre alt. Sie selbst war eben 20 Jahre alt geworden als der Horror endete.

\-----  
Sie wuchs in der Besatzung auf, kannte nichts anderes als Hass auf alles Cardassianische. 

Die anderen Bajoraner verachteten sie, da sie den Cardassianern zu willen war!

Sie musste: aber das schien niemanden zu interessieren. 

„Toran, setz Dich und lass mich Deinen verfluchten Fuß sehen!“ 

Er atmete tief ein und sah auf sie hinab. Mit seinen 2 Metern war er riesig und Furcht einflößend. Doch ihr Blick duldete keinen Widerspruch, die 1.60 cm kleine Frau zwang ihn in die Knie. 

Er nickte und setzte sich. Sie zog seinen Schuh aus und dann seine Strümpfe, hervor kam ein Fuß mit vier Zehen die messerscharfe, schwarz gekrümmte Krallen hatten. Ein Relikt aus Urzeiten! Sie staunte zunächst darüber dann jedoch sah sie seinen dick angeschwollenen, heiß pochenden und in allen Farben des Regenbogens schillernden Fuß. Sie drückte auf die teigige Masse am Gelenk und er zog schmerzverzerrt den Fuß weg. 

„Was ist damit passiert?“ 

Er sah sie eindringlich an und gestikulierte Gewalt und einen schweren Gegenstand. 

„Wer war das?“

Er legte den Kopf schief und starrte vor sich hin, wie sollte er das erklären? Er zeigte auf sein Gesicht und dann Gewalt Fuß. Sie verstand nicht! Er zeigte auf sein Gesicht und ließ sie raten.

„Cardassianer?“ 

Er nickte und zeigte 5 Finger und auf sein Gesicht.

„Fünf Cardassianer?“ Sie stand auf und sah auf ihn hinab. „Das verstehe ich nicht, wieso sollte man seinem eigenem Volk schaden?“

Er verstand sie nicht denn soweit ging sein Bajoranisch nicht. Er starrte vor sich hin.

„Du verstehst mich nicht!“ Es war mehr eine Feststellung. 

Sie machte ihm einen Umschlag mit Kräutern und dachte an ihre Großmutter die noch die Zeit ohne Cardassianer kannte, ob sie noch lebte? Von ihr hatte sie so viel gelernt! Er sah sie dankbar an als sie fertig war. Sie überlegte und plötzlich ging ihr auf was passiert sein konnte? Ein Überfall? Ein Mordversuch? Ein Exempel? Sie sah ihm in die blau schimmernd, durchdringenden Augen. Sie behielt es für sich, war wohl besser so. Seine Narbe im Gesicht schien besser zu werden, sie stand auf und drehte langsam sein Gesicht um sie sich anzusehen. Sie strich mit dem Finger darüber um zu sehen wie die Heilung verlief. Plötzlich hielt er ihre Hand fest und zog sie weg, sah sie verletzt an. Machte Anstalten aufzustehen, doch sie sagte ihm er solle nicht und ging hinaus. 

Er legte den Finger an die Wange und sah zu Boden, Gaia hatte ihn immer so berührt, er vermisste sie so furchtbar und dann diese Berührung. Die Wunde äußerlich war klein gegen die innerlich! Sie brachte ihm Miee und er nahm sie in den Arm, sie schlief friedlich. Sie würde ihre Mutter niemals kennen lernen.

Am Abend kam Rasa wieder und brachte ihm etwas zu essen, er war zwischenzeitlich aufgestanden um auf die Toilette zu gehen und sich an sein Commsystem zu setzen, Miee ins Bett zu bringen und sich wieder auf den bequemen Sessel den Rasa ihm zugeteilt hatte nieder zu lassen. 

„Toran wieso?“ Sie kniete neben ihm.

Er schüttelte den Kopf, wollte nicht darüber reden. Zu tief die Wunde! 

„Wieso, ich verstehe das nicht!“ Es klang leicht hysterisch.

Er sprang auf und sah wütend aus, doch im selben Moment schoss ein Schmerz durch sein ganzes Bein und zwang ihn wieder hinab. Er sah sehr zornig aus und begann nachzudenken. Er atmete tief durch und wies auf das Commsystem, dazu musste er aber aufstehen. Sie sah ihn ein bisschen ängstlich aber kämpferisch an, wie Bajoraner ebenso sind. Sie verstand, dass sie ihm helfen musste. Sie stützte ihn und lief mit ihm zum System, er setzte sich und schaltete es ein. Suchte ein paar Dateien auf und fand eine die ihn in einer Rede zeigte. Er spielte sie ab und sah sie an…. Sie verstand kein Kardasi, natürlich aber sie sah in die Gesichter der anderen im Raum. Sie wirkten zornig und erbost. Er war emotional und enthusiastisch bei der Sache, zum ersten Mal hörte sie seine Stimme, sie war tief melodisch und angenehm. Das Wort Bajor fiel mehr als einmal! Die anderen Cardassianer im Raum schimpften ihn aus und machten abwertende Handbewegungen. 

„Sie mochten Dich nicht?“ 

Er sah sie fragend an. Er erklärte ihr was einige Wörter in Kardasi auf Bajoranisch bedeuteten. Sie verstand was er versuchte ihr beizubringen. Er fand er müsse sie verstehen und sie ihn. 

Fortan tat sie das Selbe in ihrer Sprache, er lernte verdammt schnell, sie bemerkte das Cardassianer intelligente Schnellmerker waren und eine Art photographisches Gedächtnis besaßen. Er war im Gegenzug sehr geduldig mit ihr wenn sie etwas nicht auf Kardasi verstand. 

XXX

Warum sie blieb, konnte sie letztlich, seitdem nicht sagen, die Kinder waren mittlerweile vier Jahre alt und sahen sich als Geschwister. Er war immer noch sehr fürsorglich und geduldig, konnte beinahe fließend Bajoranisch sprechen. Sie im Gegenzug sehr gut Kardasi, die Rede hatten sie nicht mehr gesehen, seitdem. Doch sie konnten sich nun unterhalten. Sie redeten über alles Mögliche doch nie über das was geschehen war. Er hatte ein Padd und schrieb darauf was sie hören wollte und sie sprach mit ihm. Sie unterhielten sich manchmal scherzhaft über Dinge und sie fand er war nicht mehr so bedrohlich wie am Anfang, sie lernte ihn immer besser kennen. Doch wenn das Gespräch aus irgendeinem Grund auf seine Familie vor allem seine Frau kam winkte er ab und ging. 

Eines Nachts, sie konnte nicht schlafen und ging spazieren, stolperte sie zufällig über vier Gräber. Sie verstand, dass es seine Familie war! Er hatte in ein Stück Holz ihre Namen geritzt und über Gaias „Mein Stern“. Die Gräber waren sehr gut versteckt und man fand sie fast kaum, wäre da nicht ein kleines abgeknicktes Ästchen unter einem Baum, das darauf schließen ließ, das dieser Ort öfter besucht wurde. Als sie sich umdrehte, stand er hinter ihr und sah sie an. Dann gab er zu verstehen „Nun weißt Du es“. Sie blickte ihn erschrocken an und legte ihm mitleidsvoll ihre Hand an den Oberarm, er nahm sie in seine riesigen Pranken und drückte sie zart, ließ sie dann wieder los. 

„Sie haben sie ermordet?“ 

Er nickte und gab Phaserfeuer vor. Wies auf Gaias Grab und machte eine schneidende Handbewegung über seiner Kehle. 

„Toran warum?“ Sie sah ihn besorgt an. 

Er schüttelte den Kopf und wollte gehen. Sie hielt ihn fest und nahm seine Hand in ihre, dann strich sie über seine Narbe wobei sie sich strecken musste. Er hielt ihren Finger fest und ging in die Knie. Wie er seine Familie vermissen musste, Rasa wunderte sich darüber nicht, denn sie verstand jetzt etwas mehr und kniete sich zu ihm. Er kroch zu ihren Gräbern und gab ihr zu verstehen, wie gewaltvoll sie starben… Er langte an Gaias Grab an und erklärte, dass sie sie vergewaltigten und er zusehen musste. Dabei sah er sehr wütend aus und schlug auf seine Oberschenkel. Sie verstand, dass er hatte helfen wollen aber nicht konnte.

Sie kam ihm nahe und hielt seine Hand und ganz plötzlich konnte er endlich weinen. Er weinte so herzzerreißend, dass sie ihn in den Arm nahm und er sich an ihr fest klammerte. Als er sich lösen konnte sah er sie an und bedeutete ihr, sie solle mitkommen. Im Haus schaltete er die Rede wieder ein. Er sprach von Abbruch der Aktion auf Bajor, von Ausbeutung, von Verachtung für das eigene Volk. Er führte ihnen all das Leid der Bajoraner vor Augen… das war 50 Jahre her! Fast zu Anfang der Besatzung! Sie sah auf die Sternenzeit und dann ihn an. Sie hätte niemals geglaubt, dass es Cardassianer gab die sich für Bajor einsetzten? 

„Hattest Du Leute auf Deiner Seite?“ 

Er nickte und sah gefasst auf den Bildschirm dann blickte er sie an und machte eine Todesgeste über der Kehle. 

„Waren es viele?“

Er schüttelte den Kopf, bedeutete zu wenig! Dann stand er auf und wies auf das System, sieh! Sie setzte sich und er ging hinaus zu den Kindern. Viele Reden, die das Selbe sagten… viele Leute die sie in späteren Zeiten nicht mehr sah, weil tot! Sie schaltete ab und sah nach Draußen, er spielte mit beiden Kindern und diese lachten herzhaft. Er behandelte ihre Kleine wie seine eigene Tochter. 

Rasa hatte kein leichtes Leben, sie wurde von den eigenen Leuten verachtet! Sie beschloss bei ihm zu bleiben, sie sagte es ihm und war erstaunt darüber, dass er sich ehrlich freute! Ab und zu wurden sie von anderen Bajoranern belästigt, Kinder erachteten es als Mutprobe den Cardassianer zu sehen und zu reizen.

XXX

Eines späten Abends war ein aufgewühlter Mopp gekommen und Toran hatte sie vertreiben müssen, sie alle rannten hinter Rasa her. Sie erblickten sie im Wald, als sie einige Kräuter und Wurzeln sammelte! Dann beschimpften sie sie und schubsten sie herum, sie versuchten ihr Schlimmes anzutun, doch sie entkam aus ihrem Griff! Sie rannte in zerrissenen Kleidern auf das Haus zu als Toran sofort bemerkte das etwas ganz und gar nicht stimmte! Cardassianer waren Raubtiere und als solche gepolt auf Bewegungen, ihre Augen konnten Bewegungen noch aus größter Entfernung wahrnehmen. Selbst in der Nacht, denn sie besaßen eine Lichtreflektierende Haut im Auge. So leuchteten ihre Augen und fingen noch den kleinsten Reststrahl auf. Das war auch der Grund warum sie Nachts in Gefechten Brillen trugen, um nicht so schnell enttarnt zu werden. 

Toran sprintete ihnen entgegen mit einem versteckten Phaser. Die Cardassianische Physis war der Bajoranischen weit überlegen und so war er in wenigen Schritten vor ihnen und zog Rasa hinter sich. Sie brüllten ihn an und johlten, dann ging ein Gerangel los in dem Toran angegriffen wurde und niedergeschlagen, doch er hatte genug, er zog seinen Phaser und richtete ihn auf die Masse! Drohte in Gesten sie sollten gehen… doch nichts passierte, er schoss vor ihre Füße und bekam einen geschleuderten Stein an die Stirn. Er hielt sich den Kopf und konnte vor lauter Blut kaum mehr etwas sehen, er hielt seine Hand hoch und zeigte es. Rasa brüllte „Reicht das jetzt? Er blutet! Was wollt ihr mehr? Er ist allein und ihr seit 20! Seit ihr so ehrenhaft?“

Sie gingen wütend heim. Als sie nicht mehr zu sehen waren fasste Toran an seine Seite und ging in die Knie. Ein Messerschneide hatte eine tiefe Wunde hinterlassen Sie lotste ihn ins Haus, aufs Sofa und verarztete ihn. Sie zog ihm die Tunika hoch und stoppte das sprudelnde Rot, dann behandelte sie seine aufgesprungenen Lippen. Er hatte sie nicht das erste Mal verteidigt, nicht das erste Mal von einem so wütendem Mopp befreit! Auch nicht das erste Mal Prügel bezogen… sie schienen sie mehr als ihn zu verachten?! 

„Danke!“ 

Er nickte und lächelte gequält! Er verzog das Gesicht in eine Grimasse des Schmerzes und sah auf den Verband, der wieder durchblutete. Sie schlang einen neuen darüber. 

„Warum tust du das für mich?“ 

Er legte ihr seine Hand an ihre Wange und lächelte. Er mochte sie wirklich gerne! Sie war noch so jung, gute 50 Jahre jünger als er… doch Cardassianer lebten sehr lange, sie konnten bis zu 300 Jahre alt werden und in Bajoranischer Zeitrechnung waren sie gar nicht so weit entfernt von einander! Er war mittlerweile 71 Jahre alt, natürlich sah er nicht so aus… er wirkte wie 30, da er ja anders alterte. Er hatte lang schon darüber gegrübelt… denn er mochte sie mehr als er ihr sagte! 

Er nahm sein Padd und schrieb „ich mag Dich sehr!“ 

Sie lächelte schüchtern. Sie war so ganz anders in dem Moment nicht so kämpferisch oder aufmüpfig wie sonst. Sondern regelrecht verschreckt! 

XXX

Miee und Jaina waren mittlerweile sechs Jahre alt. Sie hatten sich prächtig entwickelt und spielten gerade Draußen, als eine alte bajoranische Dame den Weg hinauf kam. Sie sahen sie an und rannten ins Haus. Toran der gerade etwas kochte kam hinaus und stand der alten Dame gegenüber. Er wollte nicht unhöflich sein, nickte knapp, anfassen war keinem außer der Familie und guten Freunden gestattet und so ging er wieder hinein. Er sagte den Mädchen sie sollen ihre Mutter holen, dann ging er wieder hinaus und sah die Dame an, bat sie hinein und wartete auf Rasa. Als Rasa sie entdeckte fiel sie ihr in die Arme. 

„Oma, wie sehr ich Dich vermisste!“  
„Dann ist es also wahr mein Kind? Du lebst mit diesem Cardie?“  
„Ja Oma!“ 

Toran sah herüber und in die Augen der Alten, dann schloss er die Tür zur Küche und nahm mehr Zutaten für das Gericht als üblich. Als er fertig war kam er mit Geschirr für fünf Personen hinaus und richtete den Tisch her. Die Kinder halfen beim Essen auftragen und dann holte er die Zwei Frauen. Die Alte setzte sich zuerst dann die anderen, es wurde ein Wort an die Propheten gerichtet und das Essen begann. Alle schwiegen, die Alte sah öfter zu Toran und Miee, Toran bemühte sich nicht über dieses Unhöfliche Starren zu stolpern. Das Essen war Cardassianisch zubereitet mit bajoranischem Gemüse aber lecker. Die Kinder fragten Toran ob sie noch aufbleiben durften. Toran nahm beide in seine Arme und gab ihnen einen Knuff nickte und ließ sie davon laufen. Er lächelte ihnen nach, doch die Blicke der Alten ließen es erstarren. Er lief in die Küche und nahm das Geschirr mit, die Frauen unterhielten sich lange. Toran ließ sich nicht blicken. Lief in sein Schlafzimmer und begann zu lesen. 

Als es Mitternacht wurde kam Rasa in sein Zimmer, Miee lag neben ihm und Rasa sah in ihre lumineszierenden Augen. Sie setzte sich auf die Bettkante und sah ihn an.

„Sie ist gegangen. Warum warst Du nicht unten?“  
Er schrieb, „ich wollte nicht stören.“   
„Das tust Du nicht, Toran!“  
„Ich bin unerwünscht!“   
„Nein!“ Sie funkelte ihn an.  
Er nickte schnell und funkelte zurück.   
„Das ist Dein Haus! Du bist erwünscht!“   
Er lächelte.  
„Nächstes Mal komm bitte runter zu uns!“  
Er nickte.

Er hatte nicht wenig Lust, dass es kein Nächstes Mal gäbe. Doch dieses kam schon am nächsten Tag.

XXX

Die Alte war schon zum Frühstück auf der Matte und beäugte ihn komisch. Er kam hinab und fühlte sich von Stunde zu Stunde unerwünschter. Rasa bemerkte, dass er eigentlich nicht bleiben wollte. Raina bemerkte das auch! Er bemühte sich nett zu sein und über ihre spitzfindigen Bemerkungen hinweg zu sehen. Irgendwann lief das Fass über, Rasa herrschte sie an.

„Oma, Toran hat mich bei sich aufgenommen weil alle da Draußen mich am liebsten Tot wüssten. Er hat mich nicht nur einmal beschützt! Bei ihm kann ich mich noch wie eine normale Person fühlen nicht wie eine Aussätzige! UND NEIN Oma, er hat mich nicht berührt! Nicht zu etwas gezwungen was ich nicht wollte!“ Sie war aufgesprungen und stand mit geballten Fäusten dort. „Wenn es Dir nicht passt das ich mit ihm zusammenlebe, dann geh und komm nie wieder!“ 

Die Alte starrte ihn verbittert an und ihr Blick wandelte sich in ein drohendes Funkeln. Danach verließ sie zornig das Haus!

Toran musste erst mal raus aus dieser Situation. Er lief ins Kinderzimmer und spielte mit seinen Töchtern. Als es Mittag wurde kam Rasa zu ihnen. Scheinbar hatte sie ihren Frieden gemacht. Sie spielten alle vier, irgendein lustiges Spiel mit Puppen und mussten lachen. Er bemerkte, dass sie ausgelassener war als sonst, dachte an ihre Worte. Toran sah sie länger an als üblich, so dass sie es bemerkte und lächelte als sie zurück sah. Er verhielt sich merkwürdig den Rest des Tages. Er sah sie oft verstohlen an.

Hatte sie ihrer eigenen Großmutter nicht gesagt sie könne gehen wenn sie nicht akzeptierte, dass er an ihrer Seite war? 

Sie saßen am Abend, als die Kinder schliefen, auf der Couch im Wohnzimmer und redeten gebannt über ein Thema. Als er ihre Hand ganz vorsichtig in seine legte. Sie hielt inne mit dem was sie sagte und blickte ihn fragend an. Am liebsten hätte er sie jetzt, auf Grund des Gesichtsausdruckes geküsst. Er legte seine Hand an ihre Wange und lächelte. Sie lächelte etwas verlegen zurück, er setzte sich aus der halb liegenden Position auf und sah sie einfach nur an. Dann kam er ein bisschen näher und strich über ihren Oberarm, hinauf zum Hals und mit dem Daumen über ihre Wange. Sie sah verlegener in seine Augen, was sollte sie jetzt tun? Sie war wie erstarrt. Fasziniert und Ängstlich zu gleich. Sie schloss die Augen als er seine Finger über ihren Nacken streichen ließ, ein fast vergessenes Gefühl stieg in ihr auf. Sie vertraute ihm… dachte sie... schon lange… er kam noch ein bisschen näher und strich über ihren wunderschönen Hals. Dann zog er sie ganz sanft nach Vorn, sie öffnete die Augen und sah seine durchdringenden Augen ganz nahe! Ihre Nasen berührten sich nur kurz, bevor sie sich kürzer küssten. Er ließ sie los und sie sah ihn erstaunt an. 

Ungewöhnlich aber sie ließ sich in seine Arme fallen und er setzte sich in seine Ausgangsposition. Es war beinahe berauschend diese Frau in seinen Armen zu halten, sie lasen gemeinsam auf seinem Padd. Irgendwann schlief sie ein und er hob sie in seine Arme und brachte sie in ihr Bett. Sie erwachte als er sie zudeckte und sah ihn an. Er kniete sich zu ihr und strich eine Strähne aus ihrer Stirn. Dann schmunzelte er und ließ den Finger über ihre Wange hinab zu ihren Lippen gleiten. Sie schloss die Augen und er beugte sich vor um sie zu küssen. Dann leckte er sanft darüber und sie öffnete ihren Mund. Er beugte einen Arm über sie und setzte sich halb gebeugt auf das Bett, um sie besser küssen zu können. Sie hatte nie zuvor echte intensive Gefühle für einen Mann und doch kribbelte es in ihrem Bauch als er seine Zunge in ihren Mund schob. Es dauerte eine halbe Ewigkeit bis sie ihn wegdrückte, er stand auf doch sie hielt ihn fest. Er zog eine Augenknochenkette hinauf und sah hinab auf sie. Sie zog ihn aufs Bett und an ihre Seite. Das ließ er sich nicht zwei Mal sagen und schlüpfte unter ihre Decke. 

Er nahm sie in seinen Arm und küsste ihren Hals, sie drehte sich und küsste ihn. Das taten sie eine sehr lange Zeit, einfach nur küssen. So lange bis sie in seinem Armen einschlief. Er wachte die ganze Nacht über sie und streichelte ihr dann und wann über das Haar. Doch gegen Morgen schlief er ebenfalls ein, sie erwachte in seinem Arm und fragte sich ob das letzte Nacht ein Traum war? Dann sah sie ihn friedlich neben sich und wusste, dass dem nicht so war. 

XXX

Von da ab schliefen sie manche Nacht in seinem Zimmer. Die ganze Atmosphäre im Haus hatte sich seitdem gewandelt und wurde liebevoller. Sie küssten sich dann und wann intensiv, doch das war es auch. Toran lebte von Nacht zu Nacht und freute sich immer sie in seinem Arm halten zu können! Er trieb oder zwang sie zu nichts… doch er wollte sie. Er wollte sie schon so lange… aber sie nicht überfallen damit, es würde passieren wenn der Zeitpunkt richtig war. Er verbarg seine Erregung immer wenn sie sich zu intensiv küssten. 

Raina kam fast jeden Tag wieder, zornig und drohend und bemerkte seinen Hunger, sie redete oft mit ihrer naiven Enkelin und hörte hinaus, dass er ihr nie etwas tat. Sie spürte seine Zuneigung, wenn er sie ansah, mit ihr „sprach“, wie er ihr zuhörte. Dann erwischte sie sie dabei wie sie sich küssten, als sie dachten sie seien unbeobachtet. Rasa löste sich augenblicklich aus seinem Arm und stand verlegen im Raum, er sah ein bisschen gekränkt zu der alten Dame. Sie blickte kampflustig herüber und er las in ihrem Gesicht, dass sie es nicht länger hinnehmen würde!

Ob das gut ging? 

XXX

Sie lagen im Bett und lasen jeder in einem eigenen Padd, draußen heulte ein Winterwind wütend um die Türen! Ein Sturm kam auf und fegte gegen die Fenster, Toran sah nach den Kindern doch die bekamen davon nichts mit und schliefen seelenruhig. Toran kam wieder hinauf und legte sich unter die warme Decke. Schrieb, dass es ihnen gut ging und nahm sein Padd wieder. Es begann zu donnern, er ging wieder hinab, doch unten war alles ruhig. Als er wieder kam war Rasa verängstigt, warum auch immer? Ein schlimmes Ereignis ließ sie sich an eine besonders brutale Sturmnacht mit einem cardassianischem Freier erinnern. Er nahm sie in den Arm, sie vertraute ihm!  
Sie zitterte vor Angst und klammerte sich an ihn, er musste sie ablenken davon… er wollte unbedingt. Sie auf andere Gedanken bringen wäre das Richtige. Er zog sie auf sich und küsste sie tief, ließ seine Hände über ihren Rücken gleiten, sie schloss die Augen und irgendwann rollte sie sich ab, auf die Seite… er legte sich hinter sie und küsste ihren Nacken. Legte einen Arm um ihren Bauch und hatte Mühe seine Erregung zu ignorieren! Er schob ein Stück Decke in seine Mitte und es gelang besser. Bei einem Donner schob sie sich an ihn und kam ihm näher. 

Er strich sanft über ihren Bauch und dann warum auch immer wanderte die Hand unter ihr Nachthemd, hinauf zu ihrem Busen. Sie stoppte sie nicht und danach lag ihre Brust ganz sanft darin. Er zog ihr Nachthemd über ihren Kopf und sein Oberteil aus. Ihre warme Haut war eine willkommene Heizquelle für ihn. Sie war so weich im Vergleich zu seinen ledernen Schuppen. Die Panzerplatten aus Knochen, die seine Brust ausmachten waren hart und unbiegsam, doch sein Bauch war ganz weich wie sie bemerkte. Eine empfindliche Stelle wie sie wusste. Die Hand streichelte ihre Brustwarzen bis sie davon abließ, zum Bauch zurück wanderte und kurz vor ihrer Unterhose verharrte. Ihr Atem ging schneller als sie sich hindurch schob. Sie spürte seine Küsse über ihren Schultern und dem Nacken. Er hatte große Mühe sich nicht an sie zu pressen, sie spürte seinen Atem im Nacken. Sie spürte außerdem, seine unterdrückte Lust! Spürte seine unter Kontrolle gehaltene Begierde… seine Zunge die über ihren Nacken strich… es war zu viel!

XXX

Bilder stiegen in ihr auf, Bilder aus brutalen Nächten. Sie wurde ganz steif in seinem Arm… er spürte, dass er wohl möglich zu weit gegangen war. Er zog die Hand weg und nahm Abstand zu ihr ein. Das Grollen draußen wurde um einige Grade bedrohlicher. In einer Nacht wie dieser, wurde Jadil erschossen und weil der Cardassianische Offizier erkannt hatte, dass Rasa seine Frau war… nahm er sie mit auf sein Zimmer und peinigte sie bis in die Morgenstunden. Fortan verlangte er jeder einzelne, verdammte, Nacht nach ihr. 

Was sollte er jetzt wohl tun? Er sah sie an, sie lag mit dem Rücken zu ihm und zitterte schrecklich. Beides jagte ihr Angst ein, der Sturm und der Cardassianer! 

Er stand vorsichtig auf und atmete tief durch, seine Erregung schmerzte nicht zu knapp und drückte in der Hose. Er lief um das Bett herum, so dass sie seinen Zustand sehen konnte und verschwand. Er verschaffte sich im Badezimmer ein wenig Abhilfe durch kaltes Duschen, um wieder klar Denken zu können!

Er hatte es verpatzt aber womit? Warum? Er zog sich an und ging hinaus in den Sturm… er konnte nichts dafür… zu sein was er war! Dennoch konnte er sie auch verstehen! Was musste sie durchlebt haben? Dummerweise hatte er sich Hals über Kopf verliebt. Dummerweise? Nein, er liebte dieses Gefühl, er verehrte sie, er begehrte sie. Er schnaufte durch, sicher war das Alles nur ein Hirngespinst. Was dachte er sich dabei? Was sollte das? Er jagte ihr Angst ohne Ende ein. 

XXX

Der nächste Morgen war… anders… seltsam und fremd! Er hatte die Nacht draußen mit nachdenken verbracht und war mit sich darin übereingekommen sie nicht weiter zu verleiten mit ihm etwas anzufangen.   
Noch nie zuvor hatte ein Mann so etwas mit ihr gemacht, sie kannte nur das brutale Liebesspiel, ob von Jadil oder den cardassianischen Soldaten. Sie sah ihn an als er durch die Tür schritt und er sah weg.   
Sein Herz pochte ziemlich heftig gegen seinen Verstand an. Er beschloss sich zu entschuldigen. Er lief zu ihr, nahm ihre Hand und zeigte ihr sein Padd auf dem ein ´entschuldige es tut mir leid. Gestern Nacht bin ich zu weit gegangen, ich hoffe du kannst mir verzeihen?´, stand. Sie blickte hinauf in seine Augen und nickte ganz langsam. Er legte es an die Seite und lief an ihr vorbei. 

Er wirkte traurig und niedergeschlagen wie sie fand, er tat ihr leid, lief mit gesenktem Kopf und wirkte Gedankenverloren. Was sie dazu bewog ihm nach zu laufen wusste sie nicht? Sie griff seine Hand und blickte auf als er sich umdrehte. 

„Toran, es war nicht Deine Schuld.“  
Er blickte sie fragend an.  
„Ich, ich hatte Angst!“  
Er nickte und äußerte Verständnis.  
„Du musst mir verzeihen!“  
Er sah fragend hinab und lächelte verständnislos, dann schüttelte er den Kopf.   
„Doch bitte!“  
Er schüttelte den Kopf und nahm ihre Hände dann küsste er sie und schüttelte wieder den Kopf.   
„Ich, wollte aber konnte nicht.“

Er zog eine Augenknochenkette hinauf. Sie wollte ihn? Er verstand nicht… warum wies sie ihn ab? Er verstand doch… er wusste es… er sah sie verwirrt an. Sie zog ihn hinab in einen Kuss, dann drückte sie sich an ihn und begann zu weinen. Er hielt sie fest und ließ sie weinen. Ihr Kopf lag an seiner Brust und er beugte sich um das Kinn darauf zu legen, sein Kopf raste und er wirkte erleichtert. Es lag nicht an ihm persönlich, nicht daran was er getan hatte nur an dem was er hinauf beschwor.

XXX

Es vergingen ein paar Tage und endlich konnte sich sich ihm offenbaren. Er kannte Gul MirHave gut, wusste wozu er im Stande war und hielt sie wenn sie weinte. Endlich konnte sie sich einer anderen Seele offenbaren! Er fragte sie ob sie nie darüber geredet hätte? Sie nickte als sie die Zeilen las. Er schrieb das er nun ihr Geheimnis kannte wie sie das Seine, sie seien Quitt. Dabei lächelte er und wischte mit der Hand ihre Tränen weg, sie lagen auf dem Bett, kurz vor drei Uhr in der früh. Er auf dem Rücken und sie an seiner Seite. Ein Gewitter zog abermals auf, wie in den letzten Tagen immer häufiger, die Luft draußen war schwül und unangenehm drückend. Er zog ihren Arm über seine Brust und hielt sie mit dem anderen Arm im Rücken. Sie sah ihn an und zitterte bei jedem Grollen. Gul sei Dank, waren die Kinder bei einer Freundin, da musste er sich nicht auch noch kümmern. 

Sie dachte an jene Nacht und an seine Küsse, die sie beruhigt hatten. Sie robbte hinauf und legte den Arm weit um ihn, er sah sie gebannt an und schloss die Augen als sie ihn küsste. Seine Hand streichelte ihren Rücken, ihre Hand strich über seinen Wangenknochen und dann hinab über seine Halsknorpel. Sie wusste nicht, dass diese eine ziemlich sensible Erogene Zone darstellten. Er hielt sie plötzlich fest und sah sie an, gab ihr zu verstehen was sie da tat! Er hätte es genießen können aber dann würde er sie ausnutzen. Sie sah ihn an und wurde rot dann versank sie wieder an seiner Seite. Sie lagen Arm in Arm und hörten dem Grollen zu, bis sie sich wieder zu ihm hinauf beugte und ihn küsste. Ganz sacht legten sich die Finger auf seine weichen Halsknorpel und streichelten sie zart. Er schloss die Augen und gab sich hin, die Hand in ihrem Rücken arbeitete sich zu ihren Pobacken vor und strich darüber. 

Sie beugte sich weiter hinauf und dann spürte er ihre spitze kleine Zunge, eine Stöhnen drang aus ihm und er schob sich tiefer dann rollte er auf die Seite und küsste ihren Hals. Eine Cardassianerin wäre nun entflammt… Er atmete stoßweise als sie sanft hinein biss und sich an ihn drückte. Er konnte es nicht lassen und schob sie ein bisschen weg… von seinem Hals. Er ließ einen Finger von ihrem Kinn hinab zwischen ihre Brüste und über ihren Bauch gleiten dabei sah er ihr urverwandt in die Augen. Sie lagen auf Augenhöhe und plötzlich küsste sie ihn nahm seinen Finger und schob ihn tiefer. Sie schob sich weiter hoch als sie diesen in sich spürte und gab sich ebenfalls hin, sie streichelte seinen Hals und atmete heftig als eine Welle ungeahnter Gefühle durch sie preschte. 

Sie spürte seine Härte in ihre Oberschenkel drücken. Sie erschrak wollte es aber nicht beenden! Plötzlich drehte sie sich zu ihm und sah ihn an, rollte sich auf den Rücken und öffnete die Beine für ihn.   
Jetzt war der richtige Zeitpunkt. Er zog sie langsam aus und dann sich wobei er sich hin kniete und sie seine Mitte betrachten konnte, seine Ober und Unterseite wiesen, geschwollene, Knorpel auf. Sie wusste wie sie aussahen! 

Sie betrachtete sein nacktes reich verziertes Abbild und sah ängstlich aus. Er kam zwischen ihre Schenkel und legte sich an sie, sie konnte ihn an ihrem Eingang deutlich spüren, doch er ging nicht weiter. Er sah auf ihren Bauch und ließ beide Hände darüber gleiten, dann schob er eine Hand weiter in ihre Mitte und ließ zwei Finger in sie. Er wusste das Bajoranische Frauen starke Schmerzen litten wenn sie nicht vorbereitet wurden. Sie stellte die Beine auf zu beiden Seiten und fand es unangenehm, dass er sie ein wenig mehr öffnete. Sie sah ihm zu wie er sich selbst vorbereitete, dabei troff ein Sekret über seine Hand, es fühlte sich nach einiger Zeit nicht mehr so schrecklich an, es tat nicht mehr weh. 

Sie verstand aber plötzlich warum er das tat, was er tat! Sie nickte und öffnete die Beine etwas mehr für ihn. Dann hielt er sich in Position und sie sagte „komm“. 

Er strich über ihre Schenkelinnenseiten und bemerkte, dass es eine erogene Zone sein musste, denn sie stöhnte und als sie sich seiner Hand hingab kam er sanft in sie. Ihre Augen flatterten auf, als es nicht weh tat, im Gegenteil! Es Donnerte und jetzt Blitzte es, doch sie bemerkten es nicht mal. Er blieb still und ließ ihr Zeit sich an ihn zu gewöhnen, doch sie gab ihm Stöße mit ihrer Hüfte vor, von Unten. Dabei bemerkte sie, dass seine Knorpel an den Außenseiten der Beine ihre erogenen Stellen sehr angenehm bearbeiteten. Unfassbar! Sie küssten sich als er ihr sanft einen Stoß gab, dann noch einen, sie stöhnte heftig. Er war riesig in ihr! Doch es tat nicht weh! Ganz im Gegenteil, als er ihr schnellere Stöße gab kam sie unter ihm das erste Mal! 

Er nahm ihre Hand und legte sie an seinen Hals, sie streichelte ihn noch empfindlicher reagierte er auf die Striche auf der schuppigen Schulter die sehr weich war. Sie küssten sich und küssten sich, sie beugte sich vor um ihm dabei zuzusehen wie er nahm. Er drückte sie in die Kissen und wurde schnell, nicht brutal, es tat ja nicht weh! Ihre Beine wippten über ihm und das Bett begann zu knarzen. Er bekam einige gestöhnte Töne hinaus, ganz leise aber vorhanden. Er hob ihre Hüfte gegen seine und brachte sie beide auf Wolke sieben. Ihre Sinne schwanden als sie kam und kurz darauf er, in ihr in blauen heißen Lavaströmen. Ein paar letzte Stöße ließen ihn kurzfristig auf ihr zusammen sacken, bevor er sich abrollte. Er zog sie in seinen Arm und küsste sie. Sie schlief friedlich ein als er sie hielt.

Der nächste Tag war ungewohnt, sie küssten sich nicht mehr nur heimlich! Sie schliefen fast jede Nacht miteinander, so dass es selbst den Kindern auffiel. Endlich bekamen sie das, was sie sich wünschten zwei Eltern die sich wirklich liebten! Rasa und Toran konnten nicht von einander lassen!


	2. Chapter 2

Als sie sich wiedereinmal liebten, mitten am Tag, die Kinder waren bei Freundinnen aus der Schule, kam Raina unbemerkt ins Haus. Ihr fielen unmittelbar die Geräusche von oben auf. Rasa schrie, sie wusste ja nicht, dass sie nicht aus Schmerz schrie! Sie lief schnell hinauf um zu retten was zu retten war. Die Schreie hörten auf und es wurde still, Raina war besorgt. Sie lief schneller und plötzlich kam Toran nackt aus dem Zimmer.

Er stoppte erschrocken. Sie lief an ihm vorbei in das Zimmer, Rasa lag entspannt auf dem Bett und eingemummelt in den Kissen. Sie wusste ja nicht, dass sie lebte. Sie riss sie herum und sah sie erschrocken an. Rasas Brust entblößte sich und sie zog die Decke schnell wieder um sich. Sie sah ihre Oma bös an, verstand aber im nächsten Moment, was da vor sich ging!

Sie setzte sich auf und klammerte die Decke um sich. Toran stand hinter Raina und sah sie eindringlich an… Sie spürte, dass es hier kein Verbrechen gegeben hatte! 

„Oma? Was machst Du denn hier? Alles ist gut, Toran hat mir nicht weh getan!“ 

Raina sah ihn an und gab ihm einen Schlag auf die Brust, er hielt sie fest und schleifte sie, nackt wie er war, die Treppe hinab und hinaus aus dem Haus. Danach verschloss er die Tür und sah aus dem Fenster! Rasa kam entsetzt die Treppe hinab und sah ihn böse an. Danach verließ sie das Haus um ihrer Oma hinterher zu rennen. Sie klärte die Situation und kam erst spät Abends heim.

Es dauerte nicht lang bis sie sich sehr liebten. Das was beide niemals gedacht und für möglich gehalten hätten! Sie holten all die Jahre nach in denen sie einander nicht hatten.

XXX

Rasa war auf einen Elternabend in die Schule geladen. Dieser endete katastrophal, denn sie wurde ignoriert. Man hatte zu viel Angst vor Toran als das man sich mit ihr anlegte, das einzige was dann noch zog war eben Ignoranz! Der nächste Elternabend stand an und wurde für alle zur Zerreißprobe, denn Toran selbst erschien auf dem Plan. Er war schon mit der Lehrerin allein vor Ort als die anderen nach und nach eintrafen! Zusammen fühlten sie sich allerdings überlegen, jeder für sich war ein Hasenfuß. Sie versuchten den Cardassianer raus zu bekommen aus der Schule. Doch der ließ sich nicht abtun, er redete nicht, er gestikulierte, sie verstanden bald, dass er nicht reden konnte und redeten selbst alle durcheinander um ihn zu übertönen. Er schlug laut auf den Tisch, dass alle zusammen fuhren. 

Er schrieb an die Tafel „Können wir jetzt das tun, weswegen wir gekommen sind? Oder wollen Sie sich auch weiterhin wie eine Horde Kinder aufspielen?“ 

Stille, Starren… Ungläubigkeit. 

„Gut, dann lassen Sie doch bitte Frau Briel beginnen!“ stand in klarem Bajoranisch an der Tafel.

Ein Mann begann zu schreien und warf etwas nach ihm. Er ging zu dessen Tisch und starrte ihm direkt in die Augen! Doch er tat nichts weiter, der Mann begann zu provozieren. Toran blieb cool! Der Mann stand auf und provozierte lauter, Toran blieb cool! Erst als er seine Hand gegen ihn erheben wollte, schnappte er sich diese und hielt sie. Es war bekannt das ein Cardassianer einen Arm wie ein Streichholz brechen konnte. Der Mann war viel kleiner als er selbst. Er zwang ihn zurück auf seinen Sitz und setzte sich auf den eigenen, sah zur Lehrerin, die nun beginnen konnte. Er hörte sich an, dass seine beiden kleinen Töchter vorbildlich in der Klasse lernten und sich auch so verhielten. Mehr musste er nicht wissen! Beide lernten den Umgang mit Ritualen und beteten regelmäßig zu den Propheten. Das beruhigte ihn! Rasa erschien im Hintergrund und gesellte sich zu ihm. Als die Konferenz endete standen sie auf und fassten sich bei den Händen. Er war den anderen unheimlich. Sie gingen hinaus und draußen regte er sich erst auf, als alle außer Sicht waren. 

XXX

Es war bei Weitem nicht leicht für einen Cardassianer auf Bajor. Jetzt da die Besatzung vorbei, wurde der Hass auf alles cardassianische natürlich nur noch größer! Die Letzten, die die zurück blieben wie er… wurden ermordet von wütenden Bajoranern die endlich wieder Bajor als ihr zu Hause und als gesäubert betrachten wollten. 

Die die waren wie er, die so dachten wie er und so fühlten! Jeden Tag hörte er, Stille… Stille von seinen Freunden! Nichts, wenn er sie versuchte zu kontaktieren, nichts wenn er ihre Häuser aufsuchte! NICHTS! Zugegeben es gab wenige seines Formates, aber es gab sie… oder etwa nicht mehr? 

Von Tag zu Tag hatte er mehr Fragen. Bald stellte er Nachforschungen an und stieß auf grausame Funde. Die Leichen seiner Freunde, Väter die wohl hatten mit ansehen müssen was ihren Frauen passierte. Vor Angst starre Gesichter, Münder zu einem finalen Schrei aufgerissen… Er dachte an sie, er dachte jeden verfluchten Tag an sie! Gaia war noch so jung, viel jünger als er und er hatte sie so abgöttisch geliebt! Die Spur seiner Freunde stürzte ihn in eine nie gekannte Trauer… endlich hatte er Zeit zu verarbeiten was Damals passierte, was schlimmes passierte! Was seiner Gaia passierte! Nie hatte er sich so einsam gefühlt, und doch war da Rasa! Warum fühlte er sich nur so einsam? Wie konnte er eine andere lieben… so schnell wo doch seine Gaia noch nicht lang Tod war? Er machte sich Vorwürfe. Denn cardassianische Trauer dauerte sehr lange.

Rasa blieb nicht verborgen, wenn er Nächtelang nicht schlief und vor sich hin starrte oder wenn er gedankenverloren irgendwo saß und ins Nichts fiel! 

Es hieß immer Cardassianer fühlten Nichts, sie seien so kalt wie ein Stein! Hart… brutal und mörderische Bestien… doch dieser fühlte so viel Schmerz wie kein Bajoraner zuvor. Sie nahm ihn einfach Nachts in den Arm wenn er zu Eis erstarrte oder wenn er vor sich hin sah, ohne irgendetwas zu fixieren. Manchmal kam er dann aus der Lethargie und lächelte sie plötzlich an. 

XXX

Er hatte es satt sich mit irgendwem zu streiten oder auseinander zu setzen. Er wollte das nicht mehr! Er mied jeden Streit oder jede Meinungsverschiedenheit. Wenn es doch einmal dazu kam verzog er sich irgendwohin. Abends, wenn sie von ihrer neuen Freundin Adrienne heimkehrte, saß er auf dem Sofa und starrte auf ein Padd, darauf Gaia die irgendetwas unverständliches sagte und in die Kamera winkte, dann begann die Szene von vorn. Es war eine sehr demotivierende Phase, doch sie musste kommen… es war gut das er es nicht verdrängte. Rasa verstand das, auch wenn es anstrengend war. Sie hatte gelernt, von Klein auf mit Verlusten umzugehen! Sie war schließlich in der Besatzung aufgewachsen und sie kannte nichts anderes. Sie kannte nur das Gesetz des Stärkeren! Sie fügte sich wenn man sich fügen musste und sie sagte was man sagen musste! 

Toran war das Gegenteil, sein ganzes Leben lang hatte er gegen Widerstände gekämpft, für die Partei ergriffen die sich nicht wehren konnten. War aufgestanden und hatte den ein oder anderen verbalen Schlag einkassierte hatte sich aber nie unterkriegen lassen. Niemals! Er war ein geborener Rebell! Er hatte sogar einen Anschlag erlebt, von Bajoranern auf sich selbst… die für die er sich immer stark gemacht hatte! Es kostete ihn fast das Leben!  
Doch was hatte ihm das gebracht? Sie hatten ihn Klein bekommen, sollten sie doch ihren Tribut feiern! Es war ihm egal… ihm war in den letzten Monaten so viel egal wie selten zuvor. 

XXX

Er hatte Adrienne noch nie zuvor gesehen. Adrienne war früher auch Amüsierdame, hatte aber Glück einen Unterschlupf, mit Leuten die ähnliche Schicksalsschläge erlitten hatten, zu finden und sicher zu sein. Dann am Abend sollte er sie kennenlernen. Als sie an der Tür klopfte und Rasa öffnete war Toran vom Blitz getroffen, da stand eine der Frauen die ihn fast in den Orbit geschickt hatten. Adrienne erkannte ihn ebenfalls und wurde bleich! Torans Gesichtsausdruck wurde wütend… und er drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und ging hinauf. Rasa sah ihm erschrocken nach und dann fassungslos. Danach blickte sie Adrienne an, die die Hände zur Beschwichtigung hob. 

„Toran, bleib!“ Es war ein Befehl  
„Nein, Rasa, lass ihn… da gibt es etwas was Du nicht weißt!“  
„Das da wäre?“

Die beiden Frauen setzten sich ins Wohnzimmer und Rasa hörte die ganze brutale Geschichte. Nicht nur Toran hatte man eliminieren wollen auch seine Familie. Der Plan ging aber nicht auf: denn Toran Thalier einer der Politiker Cardassias… war allein in dem Skimmer gereist der ihn ins Cardassianische Hauptquartier, auf einen Empfang, bringen sollte, durch eine geschickt verborgene Lichtschranke geflogen. Er hatte sie jedoch im Gebüsch am Straßenrand kauern sehen… und sie ihn im Skimmer. Er warnte Gaia und die Kinder im nachfolgendem Skimmer, so dass sie umdrehen konnten. Dann war er geistesgegenwärtig zur Tür hinaus gesprungen bevor ihn die Explosion in voller Fahrt mitriss. Monatelang hatte er, wie man sich sagte, auf der Intensivstation zugebracht. 

Die Beiden Frauen unterhielten sich lange darüber. Es wurde bereits Mitternacht und Draußen begann es heftig zu regnen. Rasa sagte das Adrienne bleiben solle und so bezog sie ihr Gästezimmer.   
Mitten in der Nacht war Toran aufgestanden um sich etwas zu Essen zu holen, als er wieder hinauf kam, ging die Tür vom Badezimmer auf und Adrienne stand ihm gegenüber. Toran starrte sie an und versuchte in dem ängstlich dreinschauenden Gesicht ein Warum zu ergründen. Er zog sein Oberteil hinauf und zeigte auf seine Lende die an vielen Stellen vernarbt war. Dann nahm er ihre Hand und zog sie zu sich… drückte sie auf die Narben. Sein Ausdruck schien zu sagen ob sie zufrieden sei?

„Es tut mir leid!“ Sagte sie mit zittriger Stimme. 

Er merkte jetzt erst, dass er ihre Hand fest gedrückt hielt und ließ sie los. Er ging hinab und bedeutete ihr sie solle mitkommen… da war sie wieder die Konfrontation. Sie kam zögernd nach. Er nahm das Bild seiner Familie und zeigte es ihr, machte eine Explosion mit Händen nach. 

„Es tut mir leid!“ 

Er schüttelte den Kopf und sah sehr wütend aus. Er wirkte sehr angsteinflößend… Er wies nochmal auf Gaia und jedes Kind einzeln, fragte mit Händen warum? 

„Es tut mir leid!“

Er schüttelte den Kopf energisch und schnappte ihre Hand. Wies mit ihrem Finger auf jede Person einzeln. 

„Es tut mir so leid!“ 

Hinter ihr erschien Rasa und starrte die Szene an… Sie riss Toran weg, dabei fiel das Bild zur Erde und der Rahmen barst in tausend kleine Stücke. Er stand da mit aufgerissenen Augen und sah den Scherbenhaufen an. Rasa wollte sich zu ihm knien und helfen… doch er wies sie ab, immer wieder. Bis er ihre Hand nahm und sie festhielt, weil sie nicht aufgab. Rasa sah die Szene erstarrt an. Sie bemerkte, dass sein Gesicht Tränenüberströmt war und ließ ihn gewähren. Er ließ sie los und räumte das alles zusammen, seine Finger bluteten weil er sich so oft Schnitt… seine Hände zitterten enorm. Adrienne kniete sich ebenfalls zu ihm und sah ihm ins Gesicht. „Es tut mir so leid...bitte verzeihen Sie mir!“ 

Toran wies auf seine Brust, auf sein Herz… dann stand er auf und wankte, musste sich festhalten an der Sofalehne, die dann rot wurde. Er winkte ab, als Rasa zu ihm kam. Er drehte sich zu ihr um und sagte ihr mit seinen Händen, dass alles gut sei, er nur etwas Zeit für sich brauche. Dann sagte er ihr, sie solle Adrienne mitteilen, dass ihm seine Reaktion leid täte und ging. 

Er saß im Regen und versuchte zu verstehen was damals geschehen war. Adrienne war sogar jünger als Rasa, damals wohl noch ein Kind! Ein Kind, konnte sicher niemals diese Entscheidung treffen…

XXX

Am Morgen kam er erst wieder ins Haus… wo auch immer er herkam… ?

Rasa saß mit Adrienne am Tisch und Miee und Jaina saßen bei ihnen. Toran setzte sich dazu und aß müde seine Krotal Kekse und seine Früchte, Brot war Gift für Cardassianer. Schweigen breitete sich am Tisch aus, Miees feine Antennen erspürten sofort, dass mit ihrem Vater etwas ganz und gar nicht stimmte. Sie sah ihn verstohlen an, auch wenn er ihr schweigend zulächelte… war da etwas Unerklärliches. Er blickte Adrienne nicht mehr zornig an, im Gegenteil… mehr verständnisvoll. Als sie satt waren stand Toran auf und ging hinauf ins Schlafzimmer, Miee lief ihm nach. Rasa versuchte sie zurückzuhalten doch sie schüttelte ihre Hand ab. Sie war gerade in einer späten Trotzphase! Sie kam zu seinem Bett und kniete sich vor ihn.

„Papa, wieso warst Du heute Nacht weg?“  
Er sagte, weil er nachdenken musste.  
„Worüber?“  
Über Deine Mama, und über Rasa…  
„Rasa ist meine Mama!“  
Er lächelte nickte und wuschelte durch ihre Haare. Er lud sie zu sich ins Bett ein und öffnete die Decke. Sie schlüpfte zu ihm.   
„Papa? Wieso bist Du traurig?“   
Er sagte nichts und strich über ihren Wangenknochen. 

Es dauerte nicht lang, bis sie in seinem Arm einschlief… er hatte den Kopf, mit geschlossenen Augen an ihren gelegt und streichelte sie, so fand Rasa ihn. Sie legte sich zu ihm und streichelte ihn ebenfalls. Als letztes kam Jaina zu ihnen und kuschelte sich an ihre Mutter. So waren sie eine große Familie. Bis zum Mittag schliefen alle vier friedlich.

XXX

Als die Kinder zum spielen hinaus gingen erwachte Rasa und sah Toran ins schlafende Gesicht. Sie konnte es nicht ertragen wenn er traurig war. Sie strich ihm durchs dichte rabenschwarze Haar und dann mit dem Finger über seine Wange. Er schlug die Augen auf. Sie sahen sich an und Rasa kam ihm nahe, sie küsste ihn und legte eine Hand an seine empfindlichen Halsknorpel. Er atmete etwas heftiger ein als sie sie etwas fester bearbeitete. Das er sich auf sie einließ war ein gutes Zeichen, denn das hatte er seit einigen Wochen nicht mehr. Sie küssten sich immer wieder. 

Er musste hier weg, zu viel erinnerte ihn an sein vorheriges Leben! 

Er setzte sich auf und zog sein Padd vom Nachttisch. Er schrieb was er fühlte, sie nickte und dachte nach, ging hinaus. Als es Abend wurde kam sie wieder und sagte ihm, dass sie hin gehen würde wo er hin ging.

XXX

Doch wo um alles im All sollte das sein? Bajor? Ein anderer Planet? Eine Station? Dann aber besann er sich eines besseren. Die Kinder hatten so viele Freunde hier und sie kamen in der Schule gut mit. Nein, das war eine schlechte Idee! 

Er sann nach und überlegte hin und her, er brauchte eine Aufgabe sonst würde er zu Grunde gehen. Er überlegte… gab es noch die Station im Orbit? Terrok Nor? Er forschte nach, ja die gab es noch sie hieß nun DS9 und war etwas weiter von Bajor entfernt als ursprünglich… aber man konnte gut mit einem Linienshuttle fliegen um dort Tagsüber zu arbeiten. Er beschloss, dass es einen Versuch wert sei und durchsprach alles mit den Kindern und Rasa die damit einverstanden waren.

Als er auf DS9 angekommen war erinnerte er sich wieder, einmal hatte er die Station besucht, das war gute dreißig Jahre her. Die Schleusen öffneten sich und er trat etwas zögerlicher als üblich auf die Promenade. Er fühlte die Blicke bevor er sie sah. Er wusste, dass Cardassianer hier wahrscheinlich eher gefürchtet als missachtet wahren. Die Besatzung war schließlich erst sieben Jahre her! Viele Bajoraner sahen ihn hasserfüllt an, Spezies die er noch nie gesehen hatte gingen an ihm vorüber. Vor allem aber Menschen querten seine Wege, sie sahen ihn eher ehrfurchtsvoll an als kämpferisch wie die Bajoraner. 

Er fragte sich durch und wurde doch nur abgelehnt. Er endete in Quarks Bar und genehmigte sich einen Kanar. Er musste überlegen und es irgendwie zu Stande bringen wenigstens von wem auch immer angehört zu werden.

„Toran Thalier.“ Ertönte eine sonor drohende Stimme in seinem Rücken.

Er wand sich halb erschrocken um und starrte einem Agenten des Obsidianischen Orden in die Augen. Dann leerte er einen Kanar und stand auf. 

„Ich rede nicht mit Mördern!“ schrieb er auf sein Padd  
„Oh, Sie haben es gerade eben getan.“ Entgegnete Garak.  
„Gehen Sie aus meinem Weg.“ Schrieb er und untermalte es mit einem kehligen Knurren.   
„Wie ist es Ihnen und Ihrer Familie auf Bajor ergangen?“

Das war zu viel!

Er stob vor riss den Kerl an der Tunika mit und schleuderte ihn gegen die Theke. Der Ferengi dahinter sprang zur Seite und kauerte sich in eine Ecke. Er blickte ihn drohend an und drückte ihn schmerzhaft an die Kante der Theke! 

„Das reicht jetzt!“ Hinter ihm erschien ein bekanntes Gesicht.

Der Formenwandler hielt seinen Arm und bedeute ihm ihm zu folgen. Toran ließ den Mann verärgert los und drohte ihm mit Blicken dann folgte er dem Constable in dessen Büro.

„Setzten Sie sich Mr. Thalier.“ Odo sah ihn ausdruckslos an. „Sie wissen, dass ich Angriffe solcher Art nicht dulden kann?“

Toran nickte. Schien aber in Gedanken weit abzuschweifen. 

„Hmmm“ Odo räusperte sich, er musste wohl schon etwas gesagt haben, was er nicht vernommen hatte.

Toran bedeutete ihm mit der Hand fortzufahren.

„Was hat Garak zu Ihnen gesagt?“ Er beugte sich vor.

Toran starrte ihn an, dann sah er kurz weg bevor er anfing zu schreiben.

„Er hat sich nach meiner Familie erkundigt, wohl wissend, dass sie ermordet wurde. Das Zentralkommando hat es wahrscheinlich nicht gewusst, der Obsidianische Orden ist der eigentliche Strippenzieher und Elim Garak stellte die Attentäter. Wieso ist er nicht auf Prime?“ Er sah ihn fragend an.

„Er wurde ins Exil geschickt, da der Orden nichts mehr zu sagen hat.“  
Hätte er lachen können er hätte es schallend getan. Er schüttelte dann wieder ernst den Kopf.

„Ich verwarne Sie hiermit offiziell!“ 

Toran nickte und ging dann. Bevor er allerdings das Büro verlassen konnte drehte er sich wieder um, setzte sich und schrieb.

„Constable, benötigen Sie Jemanden der Ihnen in Sicherheitsfragen auf der Station hilft?“  
„Das müssen Sie meine Bajoranische Vorgesetzte fragen.“ Er sah ernsthaft interessiert aus.

Toran winkte enttäuscht ab das konnte ja nichts werden.

Enttäuschter trat er dann den Rückweg an und schmollte zu Hause angekommen.

„Toran gib nicht auf!“ Rasa sah ihn an und strich über sein Haar, bevor sie weiter zu Abend aß.  
„Danke“ gestikulierte er und biss in eine Frucht.  
„Du gehörst nicht zum Alteisen nur weil Du noch nicht weitergekommen bist!“   
Er nickte. 

Als wäre das nicht Strafe genug kam Raina auch noch zu später Stunde vorbei und erzählte ihrer Enkelin von einem Todesfall in der Familie. Am nächsten Morgen würde man die Begräbniszeremonie abhalten.

XXX

Rasa hatte es sich nicht nehmen lassen Toran immer wieder zu bitten mitzukommen. Was er dann letzten Endes auch tat. Toran wollte das Fest nicht sprengen und ihm war unwohl, die bloße Erscheinung eines Cardassianers würde sicher Entsetzen verursachen. 

Ein zugegeben junger Mann lag aufgebahrt auf einem Podest mitten im Raum. Priester gingen mit Rasseln und Räucherwerk im Gebetsgesang immer wieder um das Podest und fächelten dem Toten Rauch zu. Sie setzten sich auf die Unterschenkel und neigten alle ihre Köpfe, ungläubige Blicke schielten auf Toran. Der Priester rief die Propheten an sie mögen sich der Seele des Toten annehmen um ihn zu transformieren. Dann stimmte einer von Ihnen einen lauten Gong an und alles wurde still. Der Gong wiederholte sich innerhalb einer halben Stunde mehrmals und die Trauergemeinde öffnete ihre Hände gen Himmel. Toran tat das auch, wusste nicht was es zu bedeuten hatte? Wollte aber Rasa nicht beschämen! 

„Wir wollen nun gemeinsam ein Wort an die Propheten richten!“ 

Altbajoranisch konnte Toran nicht, er sah auf Miee die brav ihren Text aufsagte, fuhr mit der Hand über ihr lockiges Haar und lächelte liebevoll. 

Er wünschte dem Toten auf seine Weise alles Gute in Gedanken und neigte den Kopf. Die Gemeinde murmelte und alle sahen ihn an. 

„Nun wollen wir uns verabschieden!“ 

Toran fand es sei ein Affront aufzustehen und drei Mal um das Podest zu laufen, er hielt Miee auf das ebenfalls zu tun und wies sie an sitzen zu bleiben. Sie verstand nicht und sah ihn fragend an. Gemeinsam hielten sie sich an den Händen und sahen sich durchgehend an. 

Als alle wieder saßen ging ein Priester an jedem einzeln vorbei und legte kurz seine Hand auf dessen Kopf. So auch bei Toran und Miee… Toran hätte nie geglaubt, dass so etwas möglich war doch er wurde gleich behandelt, er sah kurz dankbar auf und in gütig schimmernde Augen. 

Als die Zeremonie im Tempel sich dem Ende neigte ging man hinter dem Mann her, der von vier starken Männern auf einem Holzbrett auf den Totenacker hinaus getragen wurde. Man begrub ihn unter Gesängen und Grabbeigaben um dann einen Rundbogen an dem der Ohrstecker des Verstorbenen angebracht wurde, aufzustecken. Danach ging jeder an dem Bogen vorüber und legte kurz seine Hand darauf. 

Als sie zu Hause waren kam eine Nachricht von Odo an, die besagte er solle sich gleich Morgen zu einem Einstellungsgespräch bei ihm melden!


End file.
